Revenge is Sweet
by Barley Shadow
Summary: Sequel (argh) to The Archeress. Ichabod's next assignment, with some old faces, Claire? Katrina? And some new ones. Ichabod's choices, has he changed in the past four years? Will he find love? (Dedicated to pumpkinpuss) (Complete.)
1. Introduction by Ichabod Crane

_**A/N: **Another Sleepy Hollow fic you ask, astonished? For you, anything!_

_So, off we go. . ._

Introduction by Ichabod Crane

It is the year 1806. It has now been four years since Katrina left and I do not miss her now. And it has been nearly two years since I left New York. Masbeth still keeps me up to date with science and current affairs in the city. Infact, there is a letter from him in the hall, awaiting opening.

And I still live in Merry Fellon, although the other residents are somehow colder towards me since Claire left almost a year ago, but that is another story.

There is another letter waiting in the hall.


	2. Chapter One: The Letter

Chapter One: The Letter

Upon opening I ascertain that the letter aside from Masbeths is from Lord Geoffrey d'Narley II, of Upper House, about a day from the Fellon.

He informs me of a tragedy taken place upon his household, and of the dark cloud of sinister doubt and untrustworthiness he suspects among his domestics. It appears one of his maids has been murdered, and, upon good word he has asked me to reside in Upper House to deduce the murderer. He assures me he will pay well. Even in the case of non-payment at all I would still accept, I have heard of many fine balls held at Upper House and I shall feel happy to be staying there for a while.

Immediately I send a reply in the affirmative to Lord d'Narley. He says in his letter that if I should be obliged to reply he should send a coach for me in two days, should this be a suitable span of time for myself. As it is nearing evening already, I return the letter to the envelope and commence to pack a case for my trip.

Upon seating myself in the library I reread the Lord's letter, taking in all knowledge he aspires to give me, so upon arriving at the House I can begin my work immediately. It seems to me, that the Lord has little experience with immoral behavior amongst his servants and the murder of this maid in particular has come as an incredible shock. I also discover today that he has a wife, Lady d'Narley who has taken this news badly and has been in shock for the past day or so. And so the house is almost in turmoil, until some sort of order and completion can be brought upon it. That is what I hope to do.

The morning of my passage to Upper House arrives swiftly, yet the coach is somewhat later than the hour I would have anticipated it. But still, a house in mourning can be excused from exact velocity. I pace the small landing of my abode, from where I can plainly see any coach approaching, the Lord's letter firm in my hand. As it does not appear any coach is arriving I sit in the drawing room for a while.

A considerable few hours later, I do heed a coach rumbling up outside the house and I open the door when the driver knocks. He's a stout man with moustache, who takes my belongings and loads them into the trunk of the coach. He then politely opens the door for me and I step inside. It is a carriage representing a family of great wealth, the drapes by the window are of expensive fabric and the seats offer great luxury.

The only problem with the coach is, somebody is already sitting in it. Somebody I did not expect.

Claire.


	3. Chapter Two: Links

Chapter Two: Links

I am hastily on my guard.

"This carriage is sent for me to Upper House," I say, unable to assume anything at present.

"I know," she replies. "I asked Geoffrey if I could come, merely to get out of the house for a while, since, it happened, it has been exceptionally dreary there." She looks very sincere and upset, obviously knowing the family of d'Narley. A thousand and one questions fly through my head, and I am unsure where to start. I begin, by sitting down opposite her, and regarding her since we last met.

She has not changed remarkably. Her hair is the same with the exception of the expense of jewels adorning it. Her features are the same, she is entirely the same. Same as the murderer I knew a year ago. And I am sent for to investigate a murder? I have adverse feelings about this already.

"You live in the d'Narley household?" I inquire.

"I am Lady d'Narley, Ichabod, and will be addressed as such. Where else do you think such a good reference would have come from? At once when the, dreadful deed, had been carried out I knew that you would be the man to solve the crime, and restore peace in our house. And Geoffrey was ever so grateful for my knowledge of someone of such fine quality," she explains. She has done well since she left Merry Fellon, marrying into such class. The horses begin to pull out from the Fellon, and I realize I am trapped in a carriage, with a woman who has been known to kill three people, possibly four. But I do maintain reminding myself, I know nothing of this fourth murder, as of yet, but will do as soon as we arrive at Upper House.

As for my tenancy at Upper House, I know I must first investigate the occupancy. Knowing of Claire, Lady d'Narley's presence in the house, does not make me doubt staying, for indeed, I have resided with this cold-hearted woman before, but I do not feel I can unearth the truth of her past to her present husband.

I almost found this situation distressing, it appeared obvious to me that the case of Claire appearing in the household and assuming such a leading role, then being in the facility to be the murderer of this maidservant, seemed to me extremely suspicious. It was, indeed, impossible though, for me to voice any of the past to the Lord because of his affiliation with the present Lady d'Narley and her class.

Indeed, she must have changed psychologically to have had the opening of marriage to the Lord, and therefore I must not judge her by her similar appearance to when I was of her acquaintance.

I did not like to bring the issue of the maidservant into conversation with Lady d'Narley, in the coach. I knew I would have to tread warily around her, at least until I have her alibi, and as the Lady of the house, it is quite possible that she could bribe any one of the domestics.

"Lady d'Narley. Not being one to resurrect past events, but I do feel I must ask you. I am correct in the assumption that you remember what note we parted on nearly a year previous to this day?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies.

"Would the implication suggested still occur?" I press further.

"Ichabod, you must understand that my past is indeed my past, and I hope not to let it infect my future, I am very happy with my future prospects at present. It would not do for any knowledge that you may hold of me to escape into rumor in my house, you do understand?"

"Yes."

"Then we can come to an agreement," she says happily. "The implication suggested would be forgotten so long as my husband and household do not know of what has been. I merely suggested your name as a very capable constable, able to detect criminals. My husband does not know that we are acquainted."

"Indeed, your Ladyship." I do feel somewhat uncomfortable with this circumstance. I am fully aware of my silence being bought. But as I did not mean to tell of our past then I could not complain, in one sense I had just freed myself for nothing. There is some further uncomfort in the silence that follows, before we embark in polite conversation. Lady d'Narley asks after my health and how I have fared this past year and I answer honestly, that little of any importance or interest to her has happened. The residents of Merry Fellon have been extremely subdued since she had left. I did not tell her of the division she has caused between myself and the village, as now is not the time to commence badly.

By the time we arrive at Upper House, hours later subsequently, the polite conversation had draw to a close and we sat in quiet. The horses stopped at the head of a large driveway to a large house of grand stature. The coachman opened the door for Lady d'Narley and myself, I follow her, descending from the carriage. The butler, I assume by his attire, holds the majestic door open, a maid behind him takes Lady d'Narley's coat and scarf and my cane. She indicates for me to follow her and I takes a few steps into the grand hall of the house. There are doors left and right, and a red-carpeted staircase of notable size, and from the position I stand in I can just observe the green baize door to the left of the staircase.

Lady d'Narley shows me into a comfortable looking living area.

"Maisy, would you inform my husband that Mr. Crane is here?" she asks, not a question but an order. "And tell Richard to inform Mrs. Caddeston that there will be one more to dinner from present." The maid in the corner of the room curtsies and leaves. "Please, Ichabod, sit down." She gestures to a chair. "I would indeed have taken you through to the Blue Room but this one is far more accessible to certain parts of the house and I believe my husband will be in the library." She sits down on a chair near mine, her posture elegant. "Later he will show you to the guest rooms where you can unpack. Richard will have had your things brought in." She takes off her satin gloves and lays them on a small round table. The door opens and the maid appears, holding the door, the man I can only suppose is Lord d'Narley stands before, taking large strides into the room. His brown hair curls slightly on his head, and he wears a large beam across his face, a cigarette in his hand. He approaches me and I stand.

"Mr. Crane," he greets.

"Yes, my Lord," I nod.

"Sir down, sit down," he says, taking a chair himself, one nearly opposite mine, next to his lady wife. "I hope the journey was fine?" he inquires. I nod again. "And my fine wife's company?"

"Very generous of someone to escort to me," I reply.

"Yes, lovely lady. Have you told Mr. Crane about Natty, dear?" he asks his wife.

"Briefly, dear. I saved grand explanations for you," she rests her hand on his.

"Well," Lord d'Narley begins. "I hope you have a strong heart."


	4. Chapter Three: House Arrest

_**A/N: **I wonder why you like Geoffrey, General Fear??? You, you, uncultured American! (I know most Americans aren't too uncultured.) Well, here we are again, but now I have skull and crossbone socks, so I'm very very happy. And purple fluffy handcuffs but I don't think we'll go into that. . ._

**Chapter Three: House Arrest**

After explaining to me some of the finer details of the murder of the maid, Natty, dinner is served. Maisy, the maid who had taken Lady d'Narley's coat, appears in the room we are presently seated in, and announces dinner.

After dinner, I sit with the Lord in the Blue Room, accompanied by a substantial fire in the hearth, warming the whole room on this rather cold October morning.

"So, Mr. Crane," he begins conversation but I politely stop him.

"Please, call me Ichabod," I insist.

"Indeed, Ichabod, what does a man of your gift do, to investigate such crimes?" he asks, offering me a cigar. I politely decline the offer.

"Well, your Lordship, firstly I will need to talk with everyone in the house. Can I assume that no one, without including myself, has either left or arrived at the house, in the days in question?"

"No, with the exception of yourself no one has left or entered here," he agrees.

"Then firstly, I will need to talk to everyone, more than once. Not to imply untrustworthiness upon your staff, but we must remember than persons have been murdered here, by somebody at the house, therefore there will be at least one person telling untruths to us. Could you give me the name of the housekeeper, or someone who will know all the staff here?" Lord d'Narley rests back in his chair and puts his cigar to his mouth.

"Mrs. Catria, or Richard the butler will know everybody. They deal with the hiring of servants, so I'm afraid I will not be much use to you on that subject," Lord d'Narley says.

"I understand. May I ask your whereabouts on the day, my Lord?" The Lord rises from his chair a little and looks startled at my request. "Merely to ascertain a picture of where everybody was in the house at the time. And I would like to ask who you had seen, on the day, and where they could have been at the time of discovery, as I am sure no one knows the house better than yourself."

"I was not here, I was in New York on business. I arrived back the night afterwards, after receiving a telegram from my wife I returned at once."

"Very well, my Lord, thank you. May I ask as to where I could find Richard or Mrs. Catria at this time of day?"

"Richard could be anywhere, Mrs. Catria will be in the kitchen, having her dinner. I'd advise you to see her in maybe half an hour. Or indeed, tomorrow, as you must be tired from your journey and we have not yet shown you to your room." Lord d'Narley rises and I do also, we leave the Blue Room and make our way back to the front hall of the house, where Richard is walking towards where we have left.

"Richard," Lord d'Narley calls out. The butler stops.

"Yes, m'Lord?"

"Mr. Crane's luggage has been taken to the guest rooms?" The butler bows his head.

"Yes sir, before dinner sir."

"Thank you. This way," Lord d'Narley leads me up the main stairs of the house, along several passages, past several doors, until we stop at one. "We have given you this room, although if it is not satisfactory, there is another available." The Lord opens the door and shows me into a lavishly decorated guest bedroom. I do wonder, at this point, what fine décor the master bedroom must have if this is commissioned as guest. I thank Lord d'Narley, wish him good night, and set about emptying my cases. I hang clothes and arrange shoes, before changing into my nightclothes and laying down on the softest king size bed I have ever seen.

Morning dawns and I wake refreshed and ready for a morning's work. I dress quickly, and descend to breakfast, served at half past eight in the breakfast room. Mrs. Caddeston the cook should indeed be proud of the spread.

After breakfast I immediately set about asking questions. I began with the servants of higher positions in the house. Mrs. Catria the housekeeper, and Richard the butler first.

"Mrs. Caddeston, can you tell me your whereabouts on the day of Natty's death?" I ask, having spoken to both Mrs. Catria and Richard earlier. I stand just in the large kitchen, around me bustling some ten to fifteen other servants.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Poor Natty. Poor, poor Natty, how it is so terrible sir. Would not have hurt a fly that one, and ever so pretty sir. Ever so pretty you ever did see." I got the distinct feeling that Mrs. Caddeston had a flair for the dramatic. She carried a pot of potatoes over to the Aga.

"Yes, I understand. But could you please tell me where you were," I repeat, having to move for several more maids coming to the kitchen.

"And ever so nice to me, too. Never complained, not once, sir. Hard worker, she's a dreadful loss to the master. Poor Natty!" I feel this conversation is going nowhere.

"But, do you remember where you were?" I ask.

"In the kitchen," she replies stoutly. "Not my place to be anywhere else, sir. If that will be all." Again I have to move to allow work to commence.

"Did you see Natty that day?" I take out a small notebook and pencil.

"No, she had been helping the master with something, then, she was dead," Mrs. Caddeston answers.

"Yes, well, thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Caddeston, you have been a great help," I smile and turn to leave the kitchen, hearing wails of "Poor Natty" as I quietly close the green baize door behind me.

In fact, Mrs. Caddeston's information was indeed a great help. Lord d'Narley had said to me the previous day about his absence. If he had been in New York than Natty could not have been with him the day she died, yet Mrs. Caddeston had said she was. Could Mrs. Caddeston be mistaken? The door behind me opens and the cook comes through it, and to me.

"Sir, I have been terribly mistaken sir. Natty, poor Natty! Natty had been with the master the day before, Lord d'Narley was out the day she died, sir, I am so terribly sorry to have mislead you in any way sir! She was with the master the day before. Ever so pretty she was, sir, poor Natty! Wouldn't hurt a fly," and she turns back to the kitchen. Having cleared up the certain matter concerning the Lord, I return to my room.

Lord and Lady d'Narley had invited me out riding with them earlier, but I had declined, I have not a great history with horses. I find myself much better on two feet. And such, they had not returned, as of yet.

Because of their absence, I take advantage of being alone in the house, save for domestics, and decide to explore a little. The rooms by mine, on the west of the house, are mainly guest bedrooms, most covered in sheets and stored away. On the middle floor – as I am located on the third, and top – are drawing rooms, and living rooms, rooms which one can read or relax in. The library is also on this floor. The ground floor mainly holds the Great Dining Hall and reception rooms. Kitchens are below ground floor, as are some servants quarters, other quarters are in the attics. To the east of the house are other living rooms, also covered and not used.

As I draw nearer and nearer the further east of the house, I begin to feel looking in these room trivial. After all, the past four have been closed, at least as the winter draws in, and I almost do not look in the last three. Two are further closed rooms, sparse furniture covered in sheets, the rest of the furniture obviously moved to other parts of the house as not to ruin as the rooms are unheated and unused. The last, however, is another living room, containing a double bed. I make note of the size of bed, as every other bedroom I have seen houses a king size bed with great hangings, as does my own. But this one is not meant for sleeping, there is hardly any furniture, but that there is is not covered. One thing is clear. This bedroom is used. And has been used recently. The bed is untidily made, implying that no maid or housekeeper has been here since the occupant left, but indeed, I feel the strong sense that someone has been living here, someone Lord and Lady d'Narley have not told me about.


	5. Chapter Four: The Bird

**Chapter Four: The Bird**

As I return to the main stem of the house, I run into Mrs. Catria, the housekeeper. I decide not to ask her about the end room, as clearly if she had known of residency there she would have been having the room made and heated by one of the servants, and it was not. Also, the location of the room, at very east of the house, past all the rooms unused, suggesting someone living there in secret. I nod and smile at her as she bustles past, into another room. I feel have seen enough living rooms today, I take to my own room, and prepare for dinner. Through the window, I can see the front lawns of the house, and Lord and Lady d'Narley cantering up the driveway, both dressed in full riding costume. I observe them for a moment, they do look the health of happiness, and full devoted to one another. At this I feel rather lonely. I remember Katrina, some four years ago, and Lady d'Narley since then. I have had chance for love, and been turned away twice. I feel the time has come to settle down, I am nearing forty years and would long for a wife, a companion, someone to stand by me, and someone I would stand by myself. Someone I could support, and love.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in," I invite. Maisy opens the door. She curtsies.

"Dinner is served sir," she informs me.

"Thank you, I will be down in a moment," I reply. She begins to close the door. "Maisy," I call out to her. She stops, and looks at me. "The east wing of the house, to your knowledge it is all living rooms?" I ask.

"Ye sir. The master has the covered in the winter so we do not heat unused rooms. Very clever thought, sir, do you not think?"

"Yes," I reply, "Very time and finance saving. Thank you." Maisy smiles, curtsies again, adjusts the maids cap on her head, and leaves the room.

If the servants do not know of the room, then it must be the master, Lord d'Narley himself, or Lady d'Narley, who have knowledge of the occupier of it. However, due to its obvious secrecy I will not bring its existence into conversation as of yet. I will check upon its occupancy every day, to see if the room is neat or bed slept in, and maybe discover its resident. But this I somehow do not think will happen.

Dinner was grand, Mrs. Caddeston again had done herself proud and the spread was delectable. Lord d'Narley asked me what I had learnt from the servants speak.

"Nothing of great interest, I think, my Lord. Only that you were absent on the day, and Natty had assisted you with something the previous day. May I ask what?" I ask, politely. The Lord is still for a moment, as if trying to remember.

"Yes, there had been a bird in the chimney of the Blue Room, our chimney-sweep was not due to serve the house for at least a month, and I was too large built to help the poor thing myself. Natty had exactly the right figure for the job," he explains.

"And the bird?" Lady d'Narley asks after its welfare.

"Perfectly unharmed in the process of building a nest in the chimney, we released it in the rear garden," Lord d'Narley says. Lady d'Narley sighs a sigh of relief.

After we had finished eating, Lord d'Narley rises and invites me to the billiard room for a cigar and round of billiards. I accept, asking just for a moment to my room, which he grants. I leave the dining room and ascend the stairs to my bedroom, where I take the small notebook I had for questioning and note down the story of the bird. I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter," I say blandly, assuming a servant had come to stoke the fire as it was slowly dying. But it was not a servant. Lady d'Narley entered the room.

"My Lady," I address her. "Are you in need of anything?" She is quiet for a moment, hands clasped together in front of her. She looks directly at me.

"You didn't believe that bird story, did you?"


	6. Chapter Five: The Lights

_**A/N: **I think I completely screwed up posting from chapter 5, because this is chapter 5 and I think I missed this one out. I am going to check the reviews from all you lovely people and then wonder why no one told me._

**Chapter Five: The Lights**

"I beg your pardon?" I ask, not sure if she is asking if I did or did not believe what Lord d'Narley had told me.

"Did you believe the story Geoffrey told you about the bird?" she asks, a little more plainly and I am much more contented with her questioning. Still, I feel she is going enlighten me with other news, so I decide upon not answering her question directly.

"Am I not to?" I reply. She shakes her head.

"No. I do not know where my husband was the day before Natty died. But I do know where I was. And I was in the Blue Room, practically all day. And the room is clean, if any such bird had been dislodged from the chimney then soot would have covered the entire room, there was no time for anyone to drop dust covers as aside meals I rarely left. I'd been reading Shakespeare's The Tempest and sorely did not want to put the text down."

"You do not trust your husband?" I ask.

"I trust my husband, but I do not trust his word, not on this subject. I know I was in the Blue Room, and I know he was not."

"Do you think he could have left for New York early?" I ask, determined to discover Lord d'Narley's whereabouts. Lady d'Narley shakes her head.

"No, I saw him at dinner," she states. There is another knock on the door.

"Enter," instructs Lady d'Narley. Maisy comes in with coal for the fire, but stops when she sets foot in the room.

"Should I come back, sir?" she asks, tentatively.

"No, Maisy. I am presently leaving Mr. Crane to his studies. Thank you kindly, sir," and she steps out of the room, to the right, and down the hall.

So Geoffrey d'Narley's word is not one I can trust. Unless, of course, Lady d'Narley is lying to me, and with her history I can hardly discard this fact. But I do see method in his false alibi, if a bird had been in the chimney of the Blue Room, then there would indeed be soot. And not only from whence Natty rescued the bird. It would have dislodged soot every time it descended the chimney, and to build a nest would have had to have done so many times, and there was, indeed, no spot of soot or coal anywhere in the room but the fireplace.

I decide to take a closer inspection of the Blue Room before night, but now, I was expected in the billiard room for a game of billiards.

I declined Lord d'Narley's offer of a cigar, and he hands me a billiard cue. Only having a rough idea of billiard rules, I inevitably lost the game; Lady d'Narley consoles me and Lord d'Narley wishes me better luck in the future. Lady d'Narley takes a book from the shelves, another of Shakespeare's works I notice, and bids us goodnight. I, also, ask for my leave and follow her, ascending the stairs.

"Lady d'Narley," I call after her, she pauses at the top of the stair and I catch up with her. "The east wing, it is all living rooms?" I see a shadow flicker across her eyes, nothing too distinguishable, but a distinct flare of knowledge.

"Yes, they are all closed for the winter, the servants covered them some weeks ago, goodnight," she bids me, and leaves for her room. I can hear Lord d'Narley downstairs, and set about to my own room.

After hearing Lord d'Narley follow us upstairs, I put on an overcoat and creep back towards the Blue Room, trying to remember it's location in the large house, having been there only once previously.

In the room, my candle merely illuminates several inches of space, and the circumference of the light is very dim. Firstly, looking over the fireplace and mantelpiece, which are both spotless, Mrs. Catria is a fine housekeeper. Then inspecting separate pieces of furniture, which also, are as clean as new. After spending a few further minutes, dousing the room in the small light I had available, I could see no reason a bird had been taken from the chimney, and come to assume Claire's story true, more truthful than her husbands.

Upon returning to my room, however, I take a wrong turn in the many passageways of the house, and find myself again, in the east wing. I recognize this fact, only when I am maybe fifty yards from the end of the house, in daytime with a full view of the bedroom in the east wing. But by night, I can see a light.

Deciding this might be my only chance of discovering which of the household know the rooms purpose, I extinguish my candle with wetted fingers, and continue towards the light, walking with my back against the furthest wall of the hallway. As I reach the door of the bedroom, I can just see Lord d'Narley, slowly and carefully covering up the furniture, bed and tables, drawing the shutters to. As he turns to face the door as begins to make his exit, holding his candle prominently before him, I feel for the handle of the door behind me, twist it, and disappear into the darkness of the opposite room, pulling the door almost closed.

I hear the Lord walking softly down the hall, and sigh. I feel about the darkness of the room, and can not feel a thing. I set the candle holder down on the floor and strike a match, only to see a pair of feet standing behind my candle.


	7. Chapter Six: The Murderer

_**A/N: **Hope you have fun in Sleepy Hollow pumkinpuss! Goes green with envy I'd just like to reply to your review a bit (because I am nice.) I just looked up epitome in the dictionary, and I still don't understand, but that's the Oxford English Dictionary for you. And OF COURSE it's dedicated to you!!! Without you I would never of wrote it, so why not?_

_And to General Fear, do you have to call me Brit-Brit in public?_

**Chapter Six: The Murderer**

I let out a short gasp, before quickly lighting the candle and standing with it to see the feet's face. I see the slender, beautiful face Lady d'Narley.

"My Lady, what are you doing out of bed so?" I ask of her.

"Almost similar to you I expect, although I did not visit the Blue Room first," she says, lighting another candle from mine. "If you will excuse me, I must return to my room before Geoffrey realizes I am not there. I will speak with you in the morning." She turns on her heel and walks to a tapestry on the wall of the room we were both in, swinging it to one side and disappearing with a flourish of her nightgown through a secret passageway.

I manage to find my way back to my room this time, and deftly wrote up a few notes, and continued to fall asleep.

In the morning I saw the Lady at breakfast. After Lord d'Narley left the breakfast room she came and sat by me.

"We cannot talk here, you are dressed for the harsh frost of late October I see. Come to the folly in half an hour," she instructs. I nod my head in agreement and she leaves, a maid opening the door for her as she does so.

I walk somehow stiffly down to the folly, a building of great architectural achievement. Lady d'Narley waits aside it, hidden from view of an observer from the house, clad in furs and fabrics of winter months.

"Ichabod," she greets me.

"My Lady."

"Come, we have much to discuss." I offer her my arm and we walk towards the summerhouse, it's frosty glass giving off a somewhat derelict look.

"Will you tell me how you came to be in the east wing on the eve of last night?" I ask her as we approach the doors. She opens one, and steps inside.

"I felt my husband leave bed last night, and followed him to the east wing where he covered the bed and room."

"You know of the bedroom?" I ask, as she had clearly told me it was living space.

"Only recently. I discovered it when my husband was away. Expect he was not absent from the house, but in that room, with Natty," she explains.

"Were they. . ?" I begin to ask but halt.

"Yes, they were," Lady d'Narley replies, a little bitterly. I decide to be front with her.

"Did you kill her?"

"Yes." There is a short silence, where the air grows quite uncomfortable. I rise to go outside for some fresh air. Lady d'Narley rises behind me.

"Ichabod, you must understand why," she says. I wait for her to leave the egress of the summerhouse, but do not take her arm, she wraps her hands tightly in a Persian muff. "It will not do for a man of my husbands status to be having affairs with staff. And in the long run of things I could not confront him. I will not do a great deed without any premeditation. And I will not do it for nothing. I suspect he suspects me, but can not say as I can not accuse his adultery. And I as any know that disloyalty comes with a price. He did not love her, it was merely spur of the moment, that lasted for how long I'm not sure."

"You put me in a very difficult and dangerous position, my Lady," I confide in her. "I cannot accuse you of murder, when I have known since I stepped into the carriage to bring me here that you were capable of it. And thought at that time about the suspiciousness of a case where a guilty party acts again and can not carry blame."

"This can not come out to my husband, without Natty peace is restored in the house, the only trouble amongst people is knowing of a murderer," she says as we walk back towards the house, but are still some distance from it.

"Yet I can not keep this from your husband. I was invited here to solve a crime, as I now have done, my work is complete. Yet I can't leave, leaving you hidden," I express my troubles.

"I know."

"And I can not accuse of the other staff, I can not place that burden and charge upon one of their heads. A maid would surely hang for such a crime," I say.

"At least, Ichabod. Leave your suspicions well alone for a few days, until I can produce an escape route and flee this county."

"But where would you go?"

"South, far south. Or abroad, England," she suggests. As a murderer, I still have pity on her, she had reason for what she had done, and now she was to be deracinated from another home she had so carefully built, asking for none of what had gone on around her, I could not help but feel a small pang of sympathy for the girl.

"Yes, I will wait for you to furnish an arrangement and then make any accusations," I agree. She takes my arm.

"Thank you Ichabod, I knew you would help me. I know you are a good man, sweet and kind and generous," she pauses for a moment. "I have missed you, you know. Over the last year I have often wondered where you are, what you are doing, where life is taking you. Who you have met, if you have fallen head over heels in love."

"No, not as yet," I reply. "But maybe one day."

"How soon?" she asks. I look down upon her gentle face, and I know what she is asking.

"I do not know how soon. But time is of the essence in episodes as this, do you not agree?"

"Yes." She lifts her heels from the ground a little, reaching towards my face, and I feel myself being pulled towards her, as if magnetically.

There is a loud bark from the front doors of the house and we both turn immediately to see the two dogs of the house bounding towards us. Lady d'Narley lowers herself to the ground and we take a few steps towards them, applying smiles to both our faces as Geoffrey d'Narley appears from the front door. I can tell Claire's upset at his faithlessness and we walk arm in arm until the dogs reach us and jump about happily.

"Really, strolling in late October? Are you cold, my dear?" Lord d'Narley asks of his wife. She shakes her head.

"Not at all. And if you are out but not for a stroll then why are you here?" Lord d'Narley takes her arm, and I drop my hold on her.

"I confess," he begins. "I am out to stretch the old legs, and give Fear and Loathing some exercise." Both dogs look towards their master at their names being said, and I wonder about the origin of their names, as both are far from dangerous, and Fear and Loathing seem quite forbidding names. But as I suppose dogs would be, as not kept exclusively for pets, and serve a duty as security to the house.

"Care to join us, my dear?" Lord d'Narley asks of his wife.

"No, thank you. I will, infact, welcome a warming fire, we have been out a while and I could not walk much further," Lady d'Narley says, dropping his arm.

"Then I'll see you a little later," calls the Lord receding towards the folly. I walk towards the house with the Lady.

"He will have to know sometime," I tell her.

"He will, he'll assume it when I've gone."


	8. Chapter Seven: The Plan

_**A/N: **Ok, I took a long time updating this. I'm sorry, Psychology coursework. And, I'm going away for the half term week so I won't be updating then either! (But I will when I get back.) xx_

**Chapter Seven: The Plan**

The next day a particularly sombre effect took hold of Upper House. Silence was valued, and there was mere talk about any subject. Lord d'Narley did try to liven the house up by suggesting games, but after yesterdays revelations I did not feel to play, my thoughts were with Lady d'Narley, her safety, and the kiss that almost took place in the gardens. And Lady d'Narley was feeling a little under the weather. Her maids said her poor health was due to the cold – although I knew any excuse for time alone she would welcome - and she rarely came downstairs for long.

Dinner was a quiet affair. I knew Lady d'Narley was still engrossed in her own thoughts for escape, as I was.

I did want to help her, as much as I knew she could not keep running forever, and at one point in time, her past will pull alongside her. But I did feel for her, aside from her last actions at Merry Fellon, I had gotten to know her quite well, and being at Upper House and with her did seem like being reacquainted with an old friend.

I did not see Lady d'Narley to ask her plans as thought of, until she sat in the Blue Room with some sewing. The maids had lit an exceptionally well built-up fire, and she was sitting within close proximity to it to keep her temperature.

"Ichabod," she greets me warmly. "Pull up a chair by the fire." She rests her sewing on her lap. The light from the flames dance playfully around on her face, illuminating her eyes, making her ailing face come alive. She resumes her sewing, a colorful piece.

"Have you constructed a plan, my Lady?" I ask her, she lets her hands relax a little and looks pensively towards me.

"Geoffrey's talking about having a ball," she simply states. "I can not leave until this has happened if indeed he is planning it. I will press him further about the matter and fabricate preparations surrounding those." I begin to speak, but she cuts me off, not unkindly. "I know how you wish for me to leave, almost yearn for it, for my own safety, and I thank you. But if we can work mutually until the ball has been, then it will be safer for us both to go."

"Both?"

"Why of course, Ichabod. You surely do not intend to stay here when I must leave?"

"But your Ladyship, if I also abscond then I will also be put under suspicion. It will be much safer for me to depart after you have, and then we can meet," I dispute. A knock is heard on the door of the Blue Room and Maisy opens it, carrying a tray with a decanter, glasses and browned bottle.

"Your syrup, my Lady," she announces her reasons for entering, setting the tray down on the table.

"Thank you, Maisy," Lady d'Narley smiles at her. The maid pours a little draught from the sparkling decanter as Lady d'Narley takes a spoonful of the syrup, drinking from the glass presently.

"Thank you my Lady," Maisy curtsies and leaves the room. Lady d'Narley sets up her sewing.

"I think, Ichabod, that I will retire," she says, I rise with her.

"You look much better than this morning, my Lady. I pray you brighten up further tomorrow," I bid her as we part at the crest of the stairs.

There is something about Claire d'Narley that intrigues me, and I feel as though I do not want to let her go. I remember verbalizing meeting her after her parting from Lord d'Narley, yet I have survived this year without her, but I long for her to be with me again.

Perhaps the danger she brings with her is what I am looking for. Perhaps it is the risk that I want to have. And when our personalities merge I do feel comfortable in her presence, knowing that whatever her past, I am safe with her. Her radiance is what any man desires, and her traits individual and friendly. I enjoy her company, and we find much to talk about when we are in each others presence.

_Then why aren't you with her?_

Because she is a married, respectable woman.

_Her husband was unfaithful and she took her revenge out on the maid. She holds no love in her heart for him, she holds it for you. You remember the garden talk, why can't you comprehend her physical communication?_


	9. Chapter Eight: Caught

_**A/N: **I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. So I won't bore you with disclaimers and notes._

**Chapter Eight: Caught**

Lord d'Narley was planning a ball. By the very next morning invitations had been written out to every Lord and Lady, sociably adequate, upper class family in the county, and horses were ready in the driveway for delivery.

He thought it would bring an entire end to Lady d'Narley's poor health, and brighten her.

Every night I ask Claire concerning her plans, she is adamant that she will stay for the ball, but I know her danger staying here. I can only assume she does also, after dwelling with me for sometime after the death of Mr. Brinner in Merry Fellon. I can not persuade her to leave now.

"The best plan is to depart after the ball, it will be safest then, for both of us, we could even go together then," Claire says, walking towards the library.

"We can not go together, at any time. But when you leave, I will follow you," I stop her and take her hands. "Claire, I will follow you." She smiles at me, not taking her hands.

"I know, thank you." We continue walking to the library.

"So when is the ball planned?" I ask, opening the door for her. She enters, and glances back to me.

"Three days, everybody's been invited. Geoffrey thinks it will be a final goodbye to my illness. Too bad Geoffrey didn't think when he was with that maid of his," she sits abruptly down on a chair, not taking a volume from the shelves. I take a text myself, and sit by her.

"Can you arrange a carriage for yourself?" I ask, still very concerned.

"Of course, Lady of the house Ichabod. I only need to keep that from Geoffrey and I'll be fine. Then I'll return it for you. We'll need a tale for the coachman, he would need to verify with my husband first."

"Inform him of an vital meeting with family, the need to disappear quickly," I suggest.

"Yes, good idea," she says. "We'll need to wait for the ball, I'll charge the carriage before the ball, then my things will be ready. The coachman will not be aware of it. I'll leave soon. Do not fear for me, I did not kill Natty to be caught by anyone," she confides in me. The door of the library opens, and Lord d'Narley strides in.

"Well, well, conspiracy I believe?" he asks. We both look up, as if rabbits caught in lamplight. "I did not expect this of you, Constable Crane," he says. "As for you, my wife, I did have my suspicions, and now they have been proved correct. Well, I'll have to inform the police of this, they will indeed hang you for this, Constable Crane, Claire, I can only hope they inflict the death penalty on you also."

"Geoffrey," Claire interrupts his thought. "At least wait til the ball has passed, this would cause great embarrassment upon the whole household, and d'Narley name if this came out to rumor. Surely you can wait until the ball is over to keep up appearances, then, we will go with the police willingly." I stare at her, stricken for a moment. She was willing to trade my life for a ball? I attempt to give my opinion on the subject in discussion at present, but Lord d'Narley simply nods, turns, and leaves the library, perceptibly to alert all servants of our inability of leaving the house.

"You do not hide your sacrifices," I note to Claire.

"I have just acquired us three more days of careful laid plans. He has the power to evict us both presently, and now he will keep us, under this roof, until the ball, where there will be so many guests as we can slip quietly away, do you not have any ideas how many Lords and Ladies have been invited to this ball?" she asks, displaying hints of anger in her voice. I know she is correct in her intuition.

"But now how will we take coach? The coachman will surely be one of the first to be alerted and told not to take us from the house," I argue.

"Then we will walk," she says, her mind resolute. "Or we could ride. Ichabod, we will get out of this house. We will get out of this house alive, I've not come this far as to be caught yet. And for any means, pity will be granted upon me for a fickle husband."


	10. Chapter Nine: The Ball

_**A/N: **I am really really sorry for taking so much time with this. So, I'm not gonna bore you with a huge disclaimer and authors note._

**Chapter Nine: The Ball**

The ball came. I had hardly time to converse with Claire upon Lord d'Narley wishing our separation. But we both knew that the ball would indeed arrive, in three days, and we would be together.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Indeed this is true, as each day I found myself, wishing to merely catch a glimpse of Claire, even at a distance, or through a window. I found myself lonely and forlorn without her by my side, without her to talk to. And the ball could not arrive too soon.

The evening came, and guests began to arrive at Upper House, pulling smartly into the driveway in their carriages, coachmen supporting umbrellas for the Ladies as the slight patter of rain pounds the drive. Servants take the horses and coaches to the stables, where they are watered.

I watch them arrive for a while, on the landing of my bedroom, which had become to feel a borstal. Fine ladies in gowns encrusted with silver and gold, ornamental flowers in their hair and silk or lace gloves; gentlemen in evening wear, top hats and shining shoes, as I was.

I tuck my hat under my arm and descend the staircase to the ballroom, nodding politely at guests as I do so. I reach the ballroom, to see many couples dancing, already concerned in a waltz. I move over to where I see Lord and Lady d'Narley greeting guests.

"Ah, this fine fellow is a good friend of ours, Mr. Ichabod Crane," Lord d'Narley introduces me. I can observe his smile of stone, showing a few too many teeth, with a few too many laughter lines. Claire's face, similarly hard, yet smiling and compassionate, as if this were the happiest, most joyful couple that had been seen. Gentlemen extend their hands to shake mine, and introduce me to their ladies, each wearing a gown to out-do the next, each parading their wealth, each hiding their unhappiness behind money. But I did not have to, neither did Claire, for even though she was dressed in the most beautiful gown that I have ever had the pleasure of seeing a lady in, I knew she would be happy wearing any attire, undertaking any task, with the right person.

"Lady d'Narley, you look beautiful," I comment, sighting Lord d'Narley's stare as I kiss her hand, she smiles.

"You brush up quite well yourself, Mr. Crane," she says. "Would you like to dance, Geoffrey?" He smiles slightly, still with an eye firmly fixed on me, and takes Claire to the dance floor where they encompass it gracefully in the waltz. I stand by as a looker-on, occasionally catching the eyes of gracious young ladies, but I do not dance. I am asked once if I would like to, but dancing has never been a popular pastime for me, and with what I know must commence this night, I do not feel to dance.

Between dances, Claire catches my eye, or slips me a word, telling me that all is well for the moment, that we are safe so a few minutes more. At the end of a dance with particularly intricate steps, she comes by me, applauding other dancers.

"Leave now, leave everything you brought to Upper House here, except money. I will leave in three dances time. Go to the stables. I'll meet you there," she advises, still applauding.

"Will the servants not be there, tending horses?" I ask.

"No, there might be one or two, but when there are balls they are pardoned from their duties and a commonly found dancing in the room below the ballroom, they celebrate also, Ichabod." She leaves, and resumes her dancing position with her husband. I wait for the introduction of the song to finish, and then quietly slip out of the ballroom, heading past a bathroom, for cautionary measure, and out towards the stables.

There is one servant with the horses, and they are asleep on the hay. I take the reigns of one horse, and wait patiently until I hear footsteps coming towards me. Claire opens the stables door, shutting it quietly behind her. She creeps over to me. But Lord d'Narley opens the stables door before she gets here.

"Sneaking out?" he asks, walking boldly towards us. Panic-stricken, I look to Claire.

"The rake!" she suggests. I follow her gaze and my eyes fall upon a rake standing in the hay. Taking better control of the horse, I direct it towards where the rake is, holding the tool like a spear as we gallop towards the Lord. The plan is foiled however, when the door to the stables opens and Maisy appears, a look of pure horror upon her face when she sees what is about to commence. The speed of the Lord and the speed of the horse are somewhat different. He does make an attempt to get out of the horse's path, but fails. Closing my eyes as the rake makes contact with his body I feel the spikes stabbing through him and I hear his last gasp of air.

Maisy runs towards him, tenderly holding his hand and stroking his hair.

"My Lord?" she asks. She looks up at me, a glare upon her face.

I see the lifeless body, laying on the hay, and can not accept what I have just done. I dismount and take a few tentative steps towards him, as Claire pulls me back, a sly smile appearing on her pretty face.

"That was not so hard now, was it, Ichabod?" she asks of me. Still I cannot speak, just look on at a former Lord, a life crushed from being, a death I took a hand in.

Maisy closes the Lord's eyes gently and kisses his forehead. Suddenly turning her sadness towards Claire and myself in anger.

Claire pulls me towards the horse, and all but lifts me upon it, quickly discarding her outer dress and sitting behind me, taking the reigns, as we ride out into the night.


	11. Chapter Ten: Where I Am Now

**Chapter Ten: Where I am now**

And so I find myself here, riding a horse in the driving rain, with the woman I love. Killed a man, and a Lord, not merely a peasant, though life is life indeed.

Still, once I have my breath again, I cannot help but feel the excitement I knew would come from Claire, that she would bring, that she does bring with her presence. After all, I would not be riding in the rain from a murder and witness without her.

But where we will go, and where we will stay, is another matter, and a bridge to cross later. For now, I set out as life as a fugitive, as a wanted man. Now, we will live on the run, and we will live together.

_**A/N: **Hmmm, now I'm thinking about making this into a trilogy. Cos, ya know, I know pumkinpuss doesn't want Ichbod to be dragged deeper into this mess of Claire's, and I know Fear's a bit peed off that he died, so. . ._

_I reckon this might just be a link story. However, you knew there was a catch, right? I'm gonna make the last one, the BEST one! Therefore, I might enter it as part of my AS coursework, so I don't know if I'd be able to post it or not. I'll have to ask. But I will! So, I got an idea, and I started it, but it might be a bit slow, and it might not get up til after exams. I shall tell you all more, later._

_(I was gonna ask y'all for your opinions on another story, but I don't care if you don't want it, I'm gonna write it anyway! Muahahahaha.)_

_xx_


End file.
